1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substantially solvent-free, two-liquid type polymeric composition which is curable at a normal temperature and to a use of the polymeric composition, for example, as a binder or a paint. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substantially solvent-free, two-liquid type, normal temperature curable liquid polymeric composition which is excellent in closely adhering property, bending-resistance, moist-applicability, hard combustibiity, gas barrier property, impact resistance, heat-resisting property, alkali-resisting property, and water-permeability resistance and is thus utilizable as paints or binding agents as well as an intended use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the past, a solvent plays an important role in paints and occupies, in view of its amount used, 45-50% of starting materials for paints. The sort of solvents is indeed more than 50 even in case of counting up the main ones. In particular, organic solvents are above all an important and indispensable material for dissolving or dispersing a coating film-forming material, imparting fluidity to a paint and affording a painting aptitude and a coating film-forming ability.
However, organic solvents are highly inflammable and are appointed by the authorities as dangerous materials. What is more, there may be a risk of causing various lesions when a human body is brought into contact with such organic solvents (e.g. anesthetic action, disorder of central or autonomic nervous system, hepatic or renal disorder, inflammation of skin or eyes, etc.). During painting operation, therefore, it is a matter of course that uppermost attention has to be taken for hygienic administration of workers.
Standing on the viewpoint that hygienic administration has to be undertaken preferentially, workers handling paints containing organic solvents are forced to take a gas mask in the course of their work so that their working efficiency is seriously damaged. On the other hand, organic solvents are widely recognized to have a considerable fault that they trigger pollution of global environment. In the current status, therefore, the use of a paint or binder containing an organic solvent as its indispensable ingredient tends to be avoided as far as possible.
Being anxious about such circumstance, for example, the Road Bureau in the Ministry of Construction in our country has issued a big project as from June of 1993, in accordance with the governmental policy, for developing a solvent-free paint in which the amount of a solvent is seriously decreased as well as an aqueous paint using water in place of a solvent for practical use, in consideration of hygienic administration of workers, environmental securities, working efficiency, etc. in painting work of bridges. Thus, studies have now been initiated for 4 developing items of (1) development of materials, (2) development of new painting methods, (3) painting for trial tests and (4) establishment of maintenance and administration.
In aqueous paints, no problem takes place in aspect of hygienic administration of workers. Whereas, deterioration of physical characteristics of the resultant paints is unavoidable with the fact that a policy of countermeasure for treating waste water on paining has not yet been established. Under such circumstances, it comes to public attention with anxiety that pollution of water and soil may be caused thereby. Accordingly, the use of an aqueous paint cannot necessarily be said to be preferable.
The present inventors had paid prompt attention to such situation and developed a solvent-free normal temperature curable organosiloxane composition at the time of 1991. A patent application based on this technical finding was already filed and published as Japanese Patent Publn. No. Hei. 7-72250 (1995) aiming at providing a new material capable of achieving the aforesaid object.
The organosiloxane composition of this patent is solvent-free and excellent in various physical properties so that it is applicable to the use in various fields. In recent years, however, a polymeric composition as a paint is required in this art which is enhanced in some physical properties such as bending-resistance (deformation compliance of the material), moist applicability, hard combustibility, gas barrier property, impact resistance, heat-resisting property, etc. in addition to the properties owned by the composition of the above patent.